Das verlorene Königreich I Baku und Fanea
by tilt
Summary: Vorgeschichte zu Teil II. C&C wie immer erwünscht! Disclaimer: DB und die Original-DB-Charas gehören selbstverständlich Akira Toriyama. Die Story und die restlichen Charaktere sind meins! (Abgeschloßen, weiter geht's dann mit 'Das verlorene Königreic
1. Cauly

Dies ist so eine Art Vorgeschichte zum Königreich. Es ist zwar nicht unbedingt erforderlich, sie zu lesen, aber sie dient dazu, meine selbst erdachten Charaktere vorzustellen und in eine Verbindung mit dem DB-Universum zu stellen. Außerdem erzähle ich in dieser Geschichte quasi meine Version der Ereignisse, die zum Untergang der Saiyajin führten. Wie auch in der Hauptgeschichte habe ich mich allerdings bemüht, keine Widersprüche zur Original-DB-Story zu schaffen, allerdings berücksichtige ich nicht die Ereignisse aus GT, da ich diese zu wenig kenne. Es wird also keinen vierfachen Supersaiyajin oder goldenen Wehraffen geben...

Genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

****

Das verlorene Königreich I - Baku und Fanea

****

Kapitel 1 - Cauly

-- 736 --

"Hohe Herrin?"

Leilia sah auf. "Was gibt es?"

"Eine saiyanische Raumkapsel wurde geborgen. Der Insasse ist schwer verletzt, er wurde ins Haus der Heilung gebracht."

Betroffen sah Leilia ihren ersten Minister an. Jetzt war es also soweit. Sie hatte ihn gefürchtet, den Tag, an dem die erste saiyanische Raumkapsel auch bei ihnen auftauchen würde. Eiskalte Hände griffen nach ihrem Herz. Sie hatte extra den Bannkreis um den Planeten verstärkt, um zu verhindern, daß sie entdeckt wurden. Und dennoch befand sich jetzt ein Angehöriger der Spezies, die überall in diesem Teil des Universums Angst und Schrecken verbreitete, hier.

-----

Als er die Augen aufschlug sah er goldene Lichtkringel an der Decke. Er wußte nicht wo er war oder wie er an diesen Ort gelangt war. Aber er war dankbar etwas anderes zu sehen als die Innenseite der Klappe seiner Raumkapsel. Er war wieder auf einem Planeten oder auf einer Raumstation, er war in Sicherheit und musste nicht mehr ständig darum bangen, daß sein schwer beschädigtes Gefährt auseinanderbrach. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Umgebung. Offensichtlich befand er sich in einem kleinen aber komfortablen Zimmer, es roch angenehm nach Kräutern und sanfte Musik drang leise an sein Ohr. Weiches, goldenes Licht fiel durch ein großes Fenster und der Wind spielte mit den Vorhängen. Die Wände waren mit einem aufwändigen Fries geschmückt. Auf einem Tischchen neben dem Bett bemerkte er einen Becher und einen Krug, der offensichtlich Wasser enthielt. Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Doch er war zu schwach, um nach dem Becher zu greifen und stieß das Gefäß bei dem Versuch um. Die Türe öffnete sich und ein junger Mann kam herein, um nach dem Patienten zu sehen. Der sog vor Verblüffung scharf die Luft ein und starrte ungläubig auf den soeben Eingetretenen.

-----

'Hohes Licht, bitte gib mir Kraft!' Leilia wappnete sich innerlich für die ihr bevorstehende Aufgabe. Man hatte ihr gesagt, daß der Patient erwacht sei. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie das Zimmer betrat.

Die Regentin hatte noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben einen Krieger gesehen, und sie war immerhin 84 Jahre alt. Ihr Volk scheute Gewalt, floh sie lieber als sich ihrer zu erwehren. Dementsprechend entsetzt war sie, als sie den narbenübersäten Oberkörper des Saiyajin sah. Schaudernd trat sie an das Bett des Verletzten und setzte sich auf den Hocker, der für sie bereitstand. Dann sah sie ihm in die tiefschwarzen Augen, in denen sie zu ihrer Überraschung weder Verachtung noch Wut oder Mordlust lesen konnte. Vielmehr spürte sie Neugierde und Anspannung.

"Es gibt euch wirklich." Er lachte leise. Verwundert zog Leilia die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ein... Einhörner...", flüsterte er, als er ihren Blich bemerkte.

-----

Nachdenklich ging Leilia durch die filigranen Bogengänge zurück zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Das Gespräch hatte nicht lange gedauert, da der Saiyajin noch sehr schwach war, so hatte sie nicht sehr viel von ihm erfahren können - schließlich hatte auch er Fragen an sie gestellt. Immerhin wußte sie jetzt seinen Namen, Cauly, und daß er nicht das Monster war, das sie erwartet hatte. Im Gegenteil, fast hatte sie das Gefühl, eine verwandte Seele getroffen zu haben. Bei dem Gedanken mußte sie lächeln, äußerlich konnten sie kaum unterschiedlicher sein! Und er war ein Saiyajin... Wieder schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dieser Sache.

-----

Auch Cauly dachte über die Begegnung mit der Hohen Herrin nach. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, daß es Einhörner - Xanaidurin hatte sie gesagt - wirklich gab. Und sie selbst... Als sie eingetreten war und er den Kopf nach ihr wandte, war er erstaunt gewesen, daß so eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen die Herrscherin über diesen Planeten war. Allerdings musste er zugeben, daß sie eine erstaunliche Reife zeigte, sie war ihrer Aufgabe als Königin durchaus gewachsen. Er zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sein Auftrag... vielleicht war dies der richtige Planet. Die wenigen Fragen, die er ihr gestellt hatte, zielten vor allem auf eines ab: Er wollte wissen wie er aus dem Weltraum auf diesen Planeten gelangt war, und sie hatte es ihm bereitwillig erklärt. Caulys Herz schöpfte wieder Hoffnung. Ein Bannkreis, der leeren Raum vorgaukelte und verhinderte, daß Meteoriten oder Weltraumschrott auf Xana einschlugen - und mit Sicherheit auch bemannte Raumkapseln potentieller Feinde, das hatte sie zwar nicht gesagt, aber er konnte es sich auch so denken. Nur, warum war er hier? Warum hatten sie ihn nicht da draußen elend krepieren lassen, wo sie doch sicherlich wußten, was sein Volk tat? Danach musste er sie morgen fragen.

-- Einen Tag später --

"Nun, wie geht es Dir heute?"

"Meine Kraft kehrt langsam zurück", meinte Cauly, "die Schmerzen haben auch etwas nachgelassen."

"Das freut mich zu hören. Ich habe heute mehr Fragen an Dich als gestern."

"Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", sagte er lächelnd. "Doch vorher habe ich auch eine Frage. Warum wurde ich gerettet?"

"Du warst schwer verletzt und Deine Raumkapsel trieb manövrierunfähig durch das All. Du brauchtest Hilfe."

"Ich könnte Euer Feind sein."

"Was ändert das?"

Einen Augenblick sah er sie verwundert an, bis er begriff, daß sie diese Frage ernst meinte. Für sie schien das wirklich keinen Unterschied zu machen.

"Eure Hilfe könnte Euch zum Verhängnis werden."

Sie schien über diese Worte nachzudenken. Schließlich sprach sie wieder zu ihm.

"Es mag eines Tages unser Verhängnis sein, da stimme ich Dir zu. Dennoch haben wir nicht das Recht über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden. Es ist einfach, ein Leben auszulöschen oder dabei zuzusehen wie es erlischt. Doch kannst Du jene zurückholen, die den Tod nicht verdient haben? Kannst Du ihnen das Leben zurückgeben, das ihnen genommen wurde? Ich vermag es nicht, und in meinem Volk gibt es keinen, der diese Fähigkeit besitzt. Der Tod ist endgültig, wie könnte ich da ruhigen Gewissens den einfachen Weg gehen? Der andere mag steinig sein und ein bitteres Ende haben, aber er ist der einzige, der für mich und mein Volk in Frage kommt."

Nachdem beide eine Weile geschwiegen hatten stellte Leilia schließlich die Frage, die ihr am dringlichsten erschien.

"Über Dein Volk hörte ich bisher nichts Gutes, doch Du scheinst nicht böse oder gewalttätig zu sein. Ich kann auch keine Falschheit bei Dir fühlen. Sind die Saiyajin nicht so, wie man erzählt oder bist Du ein eher untypischer Vertreter deines Volkes?"

Caulys Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Ich denke es trifft beides zu."

Da er ihren fragenden Blick spüren konnte, fuhr er fort.

"Lange Zeit lebte mein Volk gemeinsam mit einem anderen, den Tsufuru auf unserem Planeten. Es gab zwar manchmal kleinere Konflikte, aber alles in allem lebten wir in friedlicher Koexistenz und jedes Volk ging seinen eigenen Belangen nach. Unsere Kontakte untereinander beschränkten sich auf Handel.

Aber die Tsufuru haben uns hintergangen: Sie haben unser Volk über Generationen hinweg immer wieder für Versuche mißbraucht, ohne unser Wissen geschweige denn unsere Zustimmung. Als das bekannt wurde, kam es sofort zu ersten Kämpfen, aber die überlegene Technologie unserer Gegner brachte uns herbe Verluste bei. Dann tauchte Vegeta auf, unser jetziger König, und er schaffte es im Handumdrehen die zerstrittenen Clans zu einen und die Tsufuru vernichtend zu schlagen. Soweit ich weiß wurden sie vollkommen ausgelöscht. Dafür tauchte kurze Zeit später Freezer auf. Ich bin ihm nie begegnet, aber er muß eine unglaubliche Macht besitzen, denn Vegeta unterwarf sich ihm widerstandslos. Wir Saiyajin wurden zu Freezers Sklaven und mussten anfangen, Planeten für ihn zu 'säubern' oder sogar ganz vernichten.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, mein Volk liebt den Kampf, wir sind Krieger. Aber wir hatten immer unseren Stolz, unsere Ehre! Und Freezer hat uns das genommen, zu vielen von uns! Gehorchen wir ihm nicht, wird er uns einfach vernichten. Aber das Schlimmste ist, daß es viele unter uns gibt, besonders unter den jungen Saiyajin, die Freezer geradezu vergöttern! Sie werden von einem Planeten zum anderen geschickt und genießen es richtig die dortige Bevölkerung abzuschlachten!" Caulys Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

"Was versteht Dein Volk unter Stolz und Ehre?"

"Ich denke es bedeutet, uns nur ebenbürtige Gegner zu suchen, das Andenken eines gefallenen Gegners zu achten und sich nicht an Schwächeren zu vergreifen oder sich fremden Besitz anzueignen. Wer hingegen wehrlose Frauen und Kinder, Alte und Kranke und jene, die keine Krieger sind einfach abschlachtet wie Vieh und sich dabei dann auch noch gut fühlt, hat keines von beidem! Solche bringen nichts als Schande über mein Volk!"

Leilia spürte, daß der Saiyajin Zeit brauchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie trat an das große Fenster und ergötzte sich am Anblick des sonnenüberfluteten, nebligen Waldes unter ihr. Ein Phönix flog, einen langen Feuerschweif hinter sich herziehend, durch ihr Blickfeld.

"Wer hat Dich so schwer verletzt?", brach sie schließlich das Schweigen.

"Ich kenne die Spezies nicht. Der Planet interessierte mich nur insofern, daß ich eine Rast machen und eine anständige Mahlzeit wollte. Aber kaum war ich gelandet, wurde ich von den Bewohnern angegriffen."

"Hm, und in welcher Angelegenheit bist Du unterwegs?"

Die Frage hing im Raum. Sollte er es ihr sagen? Er zögerte. Wenn Freezer davon erfuhr war alles aus, dessen konnte er sich sicher sein. Während er mit sich rang sah sie wieder aus dem Fenster. Der Phönix war mittlerweile nicht mehr alleine, ein Weibchen hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und gemeinsam tanzten sie in der Luft. Leilia hatte diesen Tanz schon oft gesehen, doch er faszinierte sie immer aufs Neue.

"Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat für mein Volk, einen Ort, an dem wir so lange vor Freezer sicher sind, bis wir die Kraft haben ihm entgegenzutreten." Cauly hatte sehr leise gesprochen, fast so als wollte er nicht, daß sie es hörte.

"Kannst Du aufstehen?", fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile.

"Ich... denke schon."

"Dann komm her, Cauly. Sieh hinaus."

Zögernd folgte er ihrem Wunsch. Als er neben der zierlichen Königin stand und seinen Blick auf die Landschaft fallen ließ, stockte ihm der Atem. Gebannt verfolgte er das Schauspiel, das die beiden Vögel boten. Von Zeit zu Zeit zogen Nebelschwaden vorbei und verdeckten kurz die Sicht. Schließlich beendeten die Phönixe ihr Balzritual und flogen gemeinsam davon, der Nebel im Tal war mittlerweile so dicht, daß nur noch sehr hohe Bäume daraus hervorragten, wie kleine, grüne Inseln in einem weißen Meer. Dieses Bild strahlte soviel Ruhe und Frieden aus, daß es ihm schwerfiel sich davon loszureißen.

"Ich muß mich um meine Pflichten kümmern, aber morgen werde ich wieder nach Dir sehen, dann können wir unser Gespräch fortsetzen."

Cauly nickte nur als Antwort, er sah immer noch hinaus in den Nebel.

-----

Wieder in ihrem Arbeitszimmer angekommen läutete Leilia nach Mellon, der kurz darauf erschien.

"Hohe Herrin?"

"Der Ältestenrat soll einberufen werden und zwar sofort. Diese Angelegenheit duldet nicht den geringsten Aufschub!"

"Ich werde das Nötige veranlassen."

Während der Sekretär sich entfernte begann sie unruhig auf und ab zu wandern. Sie zweifelte nicht am Wahrheitsgehalt dessen, was Cauly ihr erzählt hatte. Die Frage war jetzt, was sie tun konnten. Dieser Freezer stellte eine ernst zunehmende Gefahr für alle Völker dar. Sie selbst konnten zwar nichts gegen ihn ausrichten, aber vielleicht, vielleicht gab es ja eine andere Möglichkeit!

Mellon tauchte wieder auf, um ihr mitzuteilen, daß die Mitglieder des Rates sich versammelt hatten. Leilia dankte ihm und betrat den Thronsaal, wo sie bereits erwartet wurde.

-----

Am nächsten Tag fand Leilia zu ihrer Verwunderung ein leeres Bett vor, als sie Cauly aufsuchte. Der Saiyajin stand auf dem Balkon und sog die Morgenluft in seine Lungen während er den Blick über die Landschaft schweifen ließ.

"Ist es hier immer so neblig?", fragte er, als die Hohe Herrin neben ihn trat.

"Die meiste Zeit über." Dann wechselte sie das Thema. "Wie ich sehe geht es Dir schon besser. Da Deine Raumkapsel bereits repariert wurde, wirst Du in einigen Tagen wieder aufbrechen können."

"Ihr laßt mich einfach so gehen? Ohne Bedingungen? Obwohl ich das Geheimnis Eures Planeten kenne?"

Sie lächelte. "Ich vertraue Dir, und außerdem wirst Du Deinem König über diesen Planeten berichten müssen."

"Ich... verstehe nicht ganz..."

Jetzt lachte Leilia vergnügt auf. "Ich habe gestern noch den Ältestenrat einberufen, wir haben beschlossen Deinem Volk zu helfen!"

-- 737 --

König Vegeta betrachtete finster den Mann, der vor ihm stand.

"Warum? Ich habe Paragas' Sohn töten lassen, warum kommt er dennoch?"

"Das konnten unsere Spione leider nicht herausfinden mein König. Wenn Brolly nicht der Grund seines Kommens ist..." Cauly sprach den Gedanken nicht aus.

"Steht die Raumkapsel bereit?"

"Als ich hörte, daß Freezer sich auf dem Weg zu uns befindet, ließ ich die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen. Der Prinz wird in Sicherheit sein bevor Freezer das Sonnensystem erreicht. Falls es unerwartet Schwierigkeiten geben sollte, steht Bardock bereit, um uns den Rücken freizuhalten. Er wartet mit seinem Kommando auf weitere Befehle."

König Vegeta nickte. Die Zeit war so knapp gewesen! Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Hälfte evakuiert! Als Cauly vor einem knappen halben Jahr zurückgekehrt war, überbrachte er ihm ein Angebot. Das Angebot eines Einhorns. Erst hatte er seinem Untergebenen nicht glauben wollen, doch dann hatte Cauly ihm den Siegelring der Hohen Herrin gegeben. Und plötzlich war sie vor ihm gestanden, eine zierliche junge Frau mit langen, lockigen weißen Haaren, leuchtend blauen Augen, heller Haut und... einem schwarzen Horn, das aus der Mitte ihrer Stirn wuchs. Sie trug einen filigranen, silbernen Stirnreif und an einer ebenfalls silbernen Kette um ihren Hals hing ein Amulett, das auf dem samtigen, nachtblauen Gewand glitzerte. Nachdem er seinen anfänglichen Schreck überwunden und die fremde Königin ihm erklärt hatte, daß er nur eine Seelenprojektion sah, begannen sie, über die Einzelheiten des Planes zu sprechen. Überrascht hatte er zur Kenntnis genommen, daß sie nur eine einzige Bedingung stellte: Nur Saiyajin, für die Cauly bürgte, sollten Xana betreten dürfen, wer jedoch Freezers williges Werkzeug war, durfte nichts von alldem erfahren.

Der König der Saiyajin sah auf die Sternenkarte, die eine ganze Wand des Raumes einnahm und ein Geschenk Freezers zur Geburt des Prinzen gewesen war. Sie zeigte das Hoheitsgebiet des widerwärtigen Echsenwesens und Vegeta-sei war natürlich auch darauf eingetragen. Sein Blick wanderte auf der Karte zu einem anderen Sonnensystem, das als uninteressant gekennzeichnet war, und von dem er wußte, daß ein Planet auf der Sternenkarte fehlte. 

- Mögen die Götter dafür sorgen, daß es so bleibt! -

Dann öffnete er eine Schatulle, auf deren Deckel das rote Wappen seines Clans prangte. Er nahm die schwere Kette, die er trug, ab und legte sie zu dem restlichen Inhalt. Nachdem er sich nochmals davon überzeugt hatte, daß nichts fehlte, schloß er das Kästchen wieder und gab es Cauly.

"Sorge dafür, daß aus Vegeta ein guter Krieger und gerechter König wird. Und nun geh. Die Götter sollen mit Euch sein."

Cauly nickte kurz und verließ den Raum, es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Er eilte zu den Gemächern des jungen Prinzen, um mit ihm in eine neue Heimat aufzubrechen. Doch zwei Wachen hielten ihn zurück.

"Was soll das, ich handle im Auftrag des Königs!"

"Verzeih, doch wenn Du zu Prinz Vegeta willst, brauchst Du nicht weiterzugehen. Er hat den Palast verlassen um sich mit Nappa zu treffen."

"Und Ihr habt ihn gehen lassen?! Wo wollte er hin? Schnell!!"

"Ich glaube zur Flugrampe..."

Cauly fluchte und rannte los. - Ausgerechnet Nappa! Das bedeutet nichts Gutes! -

Schon von weitem konnte er zwei Raumkapseln starten sehen. Für heute waren nur zwei Flüge geplant gewesen: Bardocks jüngster Sohn sollte auf einen Planeten weit entfernt im nördlichen Sektor gesandt werden, doch der Start würde erst in einigen Stunden erfolgen. Der andere Flug gehörte Nappa und einem anderen Saiyajin, die gemeinsam los geschickt werden sollten, um einen kleinen Planeten im westlichen Sektor zu überfallen. Das müssten diese beiden gewesen sein. Doch warum sollte Vegeta zur Flugrampe kommen? Zum Abschied winken doch wohl kaum! Er schnappte sich den ersten Techniker, den er zwischen die Finger bekam und fragte ihn nach dem Prinzen.

"Der Prinz? Er ist gerade mit Nappa weggeflogen. Sie sollen einen Planeten im..."

"Warum Vegeta?! Nappa sollte doch mit Celeriac fliegen!"

"Celeriac wurde heute bei einem Unfall schwer verletzt und Nappa wollte den Start nicht verschieben. Deswegen fragte er den Prinzen ob er nicht Lust hätte mitzukommen."

"Verdammt! DER TEUFEL SOLL NAPPA HOLEN!!"

Kurze Zeit später war Cauly wieder bei König Vegeta, um ihm von der unglücklichen Wendung zu berichten. Nach langem Schweigen sprach der König schließlich.

"Dich trifft keine Schuld, Cauly. Starte wie geplant. Dich trifft... keine... Schuld..."

Als Cauly aufsah, schien ihm der König um Jahre gealtert. Vor ihm stand ein gebrochener Mann, ein Mann, der bereit war in den Tod zu gehen, damit sein Volk noch eine Chance zum Überleben hatte und der nun erkennen musste, daß er seinen eigenen Sohn, sein einziges Kind nicht retten konnte.

"Mein König, ich werde ihn zurückholen. Ich werde nicht zul..."

"SCHWEIG!!" Vegetas Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. "Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun. Ich habe ihm verboten den Palast zu verlassen. Du wirst Deinen Auftrag nicht gefährden, nur weil mein Sohn nicht gehorchen kann. Überbringe der Hohen Herrin meine Grüße, sie wird nun über zwei Völker herrschen."

Als Cauly kurze Zeit später in der zweisitzigen Raumkapsel saß, fasste er einen Entschluß. "Ich werde nach Xana fliegen wie Ihr es wünscht, mein König. Doch danach werde ich aufbrechen um den Prinzen zu retten, das schwöre ich." Mit diesen Worten drückte er den Startknopf und das kleine Raumschiff hob ab, um ihn in die neue Heimat der Saiyajin zu tragen.


	2. Baku und Fanea Teil 1

****

Kapitel 2 - Baku und Fanea

-- 742 --

Baku rannte und rannte, er versuchte das Brennen in seinen Augen zu ignorieren, den Kloß in seinem Hals runter zu würgen doch vergeblich. Schließlich blieb er schwer atmend stehen, nicht weil der Lauf ihm den Atem geraubt hätte, sondern weil er mit aller Gewalt versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er würde nicht weinen! Er war ein Mann von 23 Jahren, er war Caulys Sohn, er würde nicht weinen wie ein kleines Kind, das noch an den Rockschößen der Mutter hing! Er begann zu zittern und langsam wich sein Schmerz einer ohnmächtigen Wut. Wut auf diesen verzogenen Bengel von einem Prinzen, wegen dem sein Vater hinausgezogen war ins All, wegen dem sein Vater nun tot war. Seine Augen blickten wild um sich auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Objekt, an dem er seinen Zorn auslassen konnte, doch der verfluchte Nebel ließ ihn vielleicht eine Armeslänge weit sehen. Baku wußte nicht, ob er in eine Nebelwand gerannt war, ohne es in seinem Schmerz zu bemerken, oder ob der Nebel so schnell aufgezogen war, es war ihm auch gleichgültig. 

Sein Vater hatte diesen Nebel geliebt, er verstand bis heute nicht warum. Er würde lieber in den Ebenen unterhalb des Gebirges leben, dort wo meist schönes Wetter war und die meisten Saiyajin lebten. Doch da er als Caulys Sohn jetzt der Aran, der Stellvertreter des Königs, war - der feine Prinz hatte ja besseres zu tun gehabt - musste er im Palast wohnen, um jeden Tag mit der Hohen Herrin endlose Gespräche über die Belange seines Volkes zu führen. Er wußte, daß Leilia über beide Völker hätte herrschen können, ihm wäre das nur lieb gewesen, doch sie hatte es abgelehnt. Sie war der Ansicht, daß nur ein Saiyajin die Angelegenheiten des Starken Volkes regeln konnte, ohne daß es ständig zu Mißverständnissen kam. Und da konnte er ihr nicht einmal widersprechen, die Gesellschaftsstruktur der Xanaidurin war sehr einfach im Gegensatz zu der bei den Saiyajin. Ein Elitekrieger fühlte sich nur allzu leicht beleidigt, wenn er gleich behandelt wurde wie ein Unterklassekrieger. Baku wußte wie unsinnig das war, zwar zählte auch er zu den Elitekriegern, aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen diese veralteten Vorstellungen umzukrempeln. Er durfte dabei nur nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Plötzlich riß ihn etwas aus seinen Gedanken, ein heller klarer Ton. Jemand sang, ganz in der Nähe wie Baku vermutete. Er ging in die Richtung aus der die schöne Melodie zu hören war, doch schon bald musste er feststellen, daß er sich in Bezug auf die Entfernung getäuscht hatte. Der Nebel schien immer dichter zu werden und Baku nervte das zunehmend. Sicher, er könnte sein Ki einsetzen und fliegen, der Nebel blieb immer in den Niederungen, es wäre also kein Problem zurück zum Palast zu finden. Aber er wollte unbedingt dorthin, von wo er immer noch den Gesang hörte. Obwohl etwas in ihm schrie, er sollte der Stimme nicht folgen, setzten sich seine Beine wie von selbst in Bewegung. Plötzlich stolperte er über einen am Boden liegenden Ast und knallte mit dem Gesicht gegen einen Felsen, der Schmerz riß ihn aus seiner Trance und während ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief - der Gesang hörte sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schön an, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall - setzte er sein Ki frei und durchschlug die Nebeldecke. So schnell er konnte flog er zurück zum Schloß und landete auf dem Balkon vor seinem Schlafgemach. Zitternd betrat er das Zimmer und schloß die Türe hinter sich.

"Junger Herr? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Thenid sah ihn besorgt an. Baku fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, Blut blieb daran kleben.

"Was war das für ein Gesang? Da draußen, im Nebel...", er brach ab, als er merkte wie seine Stimme bebte.

"Oh, Ihr wart draußen? Zu dieser Jahreszeit solltet Ihr die Wälder meiden, Junger Herr. Die bösen Geister kommen dann und suchen unvorsichtige Wanderer zu sich hinunter zu ziehen. Kommt, Ihr solltet Euer Gesicht vom Blut reinigen. Die Hohe Herrin hat bereits nach Euch gefragt."

Baku stutzte. "Ich war heute bereits bei der Hohen Herrin. Was wollte sie denn?"

"Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, Junger Herr."

Nachdem er sein Gesicht vom Blut befreit hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zu Leilias Arbeitszimmer.

-----

"Baku, da bist Du ja endlich." Leilia kam ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln. Er ließ es gerne geschehen, da sie für ihn schon lange zu einer Art mütterlicher Freundin geworden war. Wenn sie alleine waren bestand sie sogar darauf, daß sie sich duzten.

"Warum hast Du mich rufen lassen? Ist etwas passiert?"

"Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, Baku", sagte sie mit ernster Stimme.

Der junge Saiyajin senkte betroffen den Kopf. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, aber sie wollten nicht kommen.

"Dein Vater war mir ein guter Freund, auch wenn ich ihn nicht gut kannte. Sein Tod hat auch mich betroffen gemacht. Baku, Du darfst den Kummer nicht in Dir begraben. Laß ihn raus, schrei ihn über das ganze Land, wenn Dir danach ist, aber laß nicht zu, daß er Dich auffrißt. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, das weißt Du doch."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und der Damm brach. Baku schluchzte laut auf, er vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge und weinte um seinen Vater. Leilia, in deren Augen auch Tränen glitzerten, nahm ihn, der einen guten Kopf größer war als sie, in den Arm und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind. Als Baku diese absurde Situation bewußt wurde, mußte er plötzlich lachen, schniefend wischte er die Tränen fort und ging wieder etwas auf Abstand. Es machte ihn verlegen, daß er sich so hatte gehen lassen, schließlich war er ein Krieger. 

Leilia wechselte das Thema, damit er sich wieder fassen konnte. Erleichtert ging er darauf ein und bald waren sie in ein angeregtes Gespräch über die ersten 'echten' Xana-Saiyajin vertieft, also die ersten Saiyajin-Kinder, die in der Neuen Heimat geboren worden waren. Es waren mittlerweile immerhin knapp zweihundert, und sie waren allesamt gesund und munter und versprachen starke Krieger zu werden.

"Was ist mit Dir, wann möchtest Du eine Familie gründen?", fragte Leilia unvermittelt.

"Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht", meinte er etwas verlegen. "Aber das hat ja noch Zeit, im Moment habe ich jedenfalls genug um die Ohren."

Die Königin lächelte nachsichtig ob dieser leisen Beschwerde ihres jungen Gegenübers.

"Dann nimm Dir doch einmal Urlaub. Ich denke nach fünf Jahren ist alles soweit routiniert, daß es eine Weile ohne Dich geht. Du mußt nur einen geeigneten Stellvertreter finden, den Du einweist bevor Du gehst. Pumpkin wäre nicht schlecht, er ist zwar 'nur' ein Unterklassekrieger, aber er hat Verstand und soweit ich weiß hielt Dein Vater große Stücke auf ihn. Oder Lettis, er würde auch bei Deinen Elitekriegern durchgehen und ist nicht so hitzköpfig wie die meisten in seinem Alter."

Baku wußte auf wen sie anspielte, schließlich war er nur ein Jahr jünger als Lettis. Er hätte ihr nicht zugetraut, daß sie sich für seine Maulerei von eben rächen würde und konnte sich ein verlegenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Aber die Aussicht auf ein paar freie Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen, erhellte seine Stimmung doch beträchtlich. In Gedanken wog er die Vor- und Nachteile der beiden Genannten ab.

"Ich denke Pumpkin ist der bessere Kandidat, er hat mehr Erfahrung. Lettis lässt sich zu leicht übers Ohr hauen, er ist einfach zu gutgläubig. Vielleicht werde ich ihn mitnehmen in den Urlaub, dann habe ich schon einen guten Trainingspartner."

"Deinen Urlaub solltest Du zur Erholung nutzen." Sie seufzte, das war typisch für einen Saiyajin! "Aber ich bin zufrieden mit Deiner Wahl."

-----

Baku schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Er hatte sich seinen Urlaub etwas anders vorgestellt, aber bitte, wenn Lettis nicht wollte. Leilia wäre sicher hocherfreut über die Tatsache, daß er sich nun wirklich ausruhte, nur tat er es gezwungenermaßen. Weil dieser Naivling Lettis sich von einer jungen Saiyajin hatte einwickeln lassen. Obwohl er sein Versprechen hielt, mit Baku ein wenig durch die Gegend zu ziehen und zu trainieren, konnte er nur von ihr sprechen. Mindestens jeder zweite Satz begann oder endete mit "Parsli". Nach zwei Tagen hatte Baku genug und jagte Lettis zum Teufel - oder besser gesagt zu Parsli.

Jetzt erkundete er alleine die flußreichen Ebenen am Fuße des Gebirges. Nun ja, fast alleine, Leilia hatte zu seinem Leidwesen darauf bestanden, ihm ein paar 'Babysitter', wie er es nannte, mitzugeben. Allerdings mußte er sich eingestehen, daß sie durchaus nützlich waren, denn auf Xana gab es manche Gefahren, denen man am Besten mit Magie entgegentrat. Und ein Saiyajin mochte viele Vorzüge haben, Magie gehörte nicht dazu!

Im Moment jedoch war Baku seinen Aufpassern entwischt und lehnte faul an einem schiefen Baumstamm, während er den Schwimmer seiner Angel beobachtete. Eigentlich hätte er seinen Fisch wesentlich schneller haben können, aber er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, sich in das eisige Wasser zu stürzen, also begnügte er sich mit dieser Methode. Schläfrig genoß er die Ruhe dieses Ortes. Die einzigen Geräusche waren das Plätschern der Wellen, das Summen der Insekten, das Zwitschern der Vögel und der Wind, der sanft durch die Blätter strich und manchmal ein paar Geräusche vom Lager zu ihm trug. Langsam glitt er hinüber ins Reich der Träume...

Ein Schrei zerriß die Stille und ließ ihn jäh hochfahren. Baku sah sich um, wo war der Schrei hergekommen? Er musste nicht lange suchen, denn ein zweiter Schrei wies ihm den Weg und nun konnte er auch mehrere Auren ausmachen. Ohne zu überlegen schnellte er darauf zu. Was er dann sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Eine Xanaidurin war beim Baden von mehreren Waldgnomen überrascht worden und versuchte sich verzweifelt ihrem Zugriff zu entziehen. Baku zögerte nicht lange, mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen vertrieb er das zudringliche Volk. Dann wandte er sich dem Einhorn zu, um zu sehen ob sie unverletzt war. Überrascht sog er die Luft ein, zuvor hatte er nicht ihr Gesicht gesehen, jetzt stach ihm das schwarze Horn auf ihrer Stirn sofort ins Auge. Sie war ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie! Hier draußen, so weit weg vom Palast?

"Ich danke Dir für Deine Hilfe, Saiyajin", sagte sie leise mit gesenktem Blick.

"Das war nicht der Rede wert, doch Ihr solltet Euch nicht alleine soweit vom Palast entfernen. Und dann auch noch zum Baden, das war sehr leichtsinnig von Euch." Nach kurzer Betrachtung ihres Hornes war er zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß sie jünger sein mußte als die Königin. Vielleicht war sie ihre Tochter?

"Seid Ihr Fanea, die Tochter der Hohen Herrin?"

Verwundert sah sie nun zu ihm auf. "Woher weißt Du das?"

"Eure Mutter hat mir manchmal von Euch erzählt", meinte er lächelnd. Dann errötete er leicht und drehte er ihr den Rücken zu. "Verzeiht, Ihr wollt sicher Euer Bad beenden."

Amüsiert lächelnd stieg Fanea aus dem kleinen Weiher und legte ihre Kleider an. Dann schritt sie hinüber zu dem jungen Saiyajin, der ihr noch immer den Rücken zukehrte. "Da Du meine Mutter kennst, gehe ich davon aus, daß Du Baku bist? Meine Mutter hält große Stücke auf Dich."

"Ist das so? Ich bekomme jeden Tag von ihr zu hören wieviel ich noch zu lernen habe..." Ihre Nähe und ihre Stimme machten ihn nervös.

Fanea lachte. "Das geht mir auch nicht anders, wir müssen eben beide lernen, ein Volk zu führen."

Baku schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es sollte nicht meine Bestimmung sein, die Saiyajin zu führen."

Sie sah ihn mit einem seltsam wissenden Blick an. "Wir sollten weg von hier, sonst kommen die Waldgnome wieder und bringen noch Verstärkung mit!"

Er nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu Bakus Lager. Dort hatte man sich schon Sorgen um ihn gemacht und war nicht wenig überrascht, ihn in Begleitung der Prinzessin wieder auftauchen zu sehen. Nachdem Fanea erzählt hatte was passiert war, beschloß man das Lager abzubrechen und in einer nahegelegenen Saiyajin-Siedlung zu nächtigen.

-----

Als Lord Celeritz sah, welch hoher Besuch so unerwartet in seiner Stadt auftauchte, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen den Gästen ein Fest auszurichten. Bei den Saiyajin hieß das: Wettkämpfe und viel Essen. Endlich hatte Baku, wonach der er sich so lange gesehnt hatte! Es waren einige starke und erfahrene Kämpfer dabei, so daß er ein paar gute Kämpfe hatte bevor er von Lettis, der auch gekommen war, besiegt wurde.

"Mach Dir nichts draus", meinte der lachend, "Du kannst eben nicht so trainieren wie unsereins!"

Bakus Zorn über die Niederlage verrauchte schnell und lachend ging er gemeinsam mit Lettis, der eine Runde später auch rausgeflogen war, zur Festtafel, um ihren Hunger zu stillen.

Fanea beobachtete Baku fasziniert beim Essen. Wie von einem Saiyajin nicht anders zu erwarten verschlang er Unmengen, aber anders als die meisten seines Volkes brachte er es fertig dabei einigermaßen kultiviert zu wirken. Nun ja, schließlich lebte er im Palast, und ihre Mutter erwartete sicher gute Tischmanieren von ihm wenn er mit ihr speiste. Sie stellte überrascht fest, daß sie gar keine Angst vor ihm hatte, normalerweise waren all ihre Sinne auf Flucht eingestellt sobald sie jemandem aus dem Starken Volk begegnete. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie sich noch nie im Palast begegnet waren, sie hatte es bisher immer geschafft ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, hauptsächlich dadurch, daß sie sich selten dort aufhielt.

"Warum seht Ihr mich so an?", fragte er abrupt.

"Hum, ich... ahm...", sie wurde rot. "Wo... wollen wir nicht tanzen?", versuchte sie abzulenken.

Baku sah sie verwundert an. "Nun ja", meinte er gedehnt, "dagegen hätte ich eigentlich nichts, nur... das ist ein saiyanisches Fest..."

Augenblicklich wurde Fanea ihr Fehler bewusst. Natürlich, Saiyajin tanzten nicht auf ihren Festen, sie kämpften! Auch wenn er das jetzt vielleicht falsch verstand, diese Frage drängte sich ihr so sehr auf, daß sie sie einfach stellen mußte.

"Kein Tanz? Und was machen bei Euch die verliebten Paare?"

Er bekam rote Ohren. "Äh... also, die... die verliebten Paare, wie? Na ja, sie... sie nehmen an den Kämpfen teil und hoffen aufeinander zu treffen."

"Was? Aber dann verletzen sie sich doch gegenseitig!" Sie war entsetzt.

"Das ist etwas kompliziert, wie erkläre ich es am Besten?" Er überlegte. "Es geht dabei natürlich nicht darum, sich gegenseitig zu verletzen, es ist vielmehr ein Kräftemessen, wie weit jeder gehen kann ohne dem anderen ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen. Und der Kampf erfolgt in so einem Fall nach genau fest geschriebenen Regeln, dadurch zeigen sie auch allen Anwesenden, daß sie zueinander gehören. Lettis und Parsli wollten das heute wohl auch machen, aber Parsli hatte das Pech gleich im zweiten Kampf auf einen sehr starken Gegner zu treffen."

"Dann ist das eine Art Brautwerbung?", fragte Fanea fasziniert. Die Bräuche des Starken Volkes waren so anders als die der Xanaidurin.

"J... ja, ich glaube so könnte man es ausdrücken. Wenn sie miteinander gekämpft haben sind sie ein Paar."

"Also müssen Lettis und Parsli warten, bis sie das Glück haben, bei einem Fest gegeneinander kämpfen zu können?"

Baku lachte. "Nein nein, das wäre etwas hart, nicht wahr? Jedes Jahr findet ein großes Fest statt, der Große Stiju, der ausschließlich für solche äh, Werbungskämpfe ausgerichtet wird. Jedes Paar trägt sich in eine Liste ein und dann können sie gegeneinander kämpfen. Die normalen Kämpfe finden erst danach statt. Wenn sich ein Paar sicher ist, müssen sie aber nicht solange warten, sie können auch zu den Clan-Oberhäuptern gehen und ihr Anliegen vortragen, dann bekommen sie ihr eigenes Fest, vorausgesetzt sie sind beide mündig oder die Eltern sind einverstanden."

"Das hört sich an, als wären sie danach verheiratet?"

"Eine Heirat in dem Sinne gibt es bei uns nicht, aber die meisten Paare bleiben den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen, wenn sie offiziell miteinander gekämpft haben."

"Aha." Da Baku wie auf heißen Kohlen zu sitzen schien, beschloß sie das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

-----

Die Prinzessin stand auf dem Balkon ihres Schlafgemachs und sah nachdenklich in die aufgehende Sonne. Wieder hatte sie keinen Schlaf gefunden, wie in jeder Nacht, seit sie den Aran der Saiyajin kennengelernt hatte. Sie verstand es selbst nicht, so viele Männer ihres Volkes hatten schon um sie geworben, und jeden hatte sie freundlich aber bestimmt zurückgewiesen. Und nun hatte ihr dieser junge Saiyajin genommen, was sie bisher so gut verwahrt glaubte. Ohne ihr romantische Liebeslieder vorzutragen, ohne Blumen oder teure Geschenke, er hatte ihr nicht einmal ein eindeutiges Kompliment gemacht. Und genau das machte ihr Angst, denn wie konnte sie sicher sein, daß er ebenso fühlte?

Schwermütig seufzte Fanea auf und trat wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie ging in den angrenzenden Raum, in dem sie zu meditieren pflegte, und setzte sich auf ein Kissen. Dann schloß sie die Augen und begann ihren Geist zu leeren, wie sie es schon viele tausend Mal getan hatte.


	3. Baku und Fanea Teil 2

****

Kapitel 2 - Baku und Fanea - Teil 2

-- 744 --

Seit die Saiyajin auf Xana lebten, hatten sie einige Bräuche der Einhörner übernommen. Einer davon war das Feiern von Geburtstagen, was auf Vegeta-sei nicht üblich gewesen war. Baku war ein wenig aufgeregt, da er heute 25 wurde, hatte Mellon in Leilias Auftrag ein großes Fest organisiert, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung Pumpkins. Er war gespannt, was die Beiden auf die Beine gestellt hatten.

"Möge der Segen des Hohen Lichtes mit Euch sein, Aran Baku!"

Neben Leilia und Fanea sah er noch einige andere freudestrahlende Xanaidurin zwischen den ernsteren Gesichtern der Saiyajin. Baku war überwältigt. Das Feiern seines Geburtstages war an sich nichts Außergewöhnliches mehr für ihn, aber da die Zahl 25 für das Schöne Volk sehr wichtig war - mit diesem Alter erreichten sie das Erwachsenenalter und ihr Horn begann zu wachsen - hatte die Hohe Herrin diesmal großen Aufwand betrieben. Sogar ein Ring für Wettkämpfe war unweit des Palastes errichtet worden.

Pumpkin machte den Schiedsrichter. Der erste Kampf begann, Parsli trat an gegen einen älteren Saiyajin, der den Fehler machte sie zu unterschätzen. Sie war zwar, für saiyanische Verhältnisse, nicht sehr stark aber das glich sie mit ihrer Gewitztheit aus. Baku hatte sich schon öfters gefragt, wie sie es immer wieder schaffte, die vermeintlichen Stärken ihrer Gegner zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen und aus ihren eigenen Schwächen Stärken zu machen. Er wußte, daß Lettis sich genau aus diesem Grund in sie verliebt hatte, nachdem er bei einem Kampf gegen die wesentlich schwächere Kriegerin sehr schnell und sehr... unelegant von ihr aus dem Ring geworfen worden war. Erst war er wütend über seine schändliche Niederlage gewesen und daß sie es wagte ihn, einen Elitekrieger, danach auch noch frech anzugrinsen. Aber als sie ihm danach einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging...

Ihrem jetzigen Gegner erging es nicht anders als damals Lettis. Und da er ein Elitekrieger war, der noch dazu kurz zuvor mit seiner Stärke und Schnelligkeit geprahlt hatte, erntete er einiges an Gelächter. Lettis strahlte vor Stolz.

Als nächstes stiegen zwei jugendliche Heißspunde in den Ring, die sich gegenseitig nichts schenkten. Pumpkin sah sich gezwungen die beiden zu trennen und den Kampf abzubrechen. Das war zwar nicht üblich, aber die anwesenden Xanaidurin wären sicher nicht sehr angetan gewesen, von zwei Saiyajin, die sich gegenseitig zerfleischten weil sie dem Kampfrausch erlagen.

Tzintzaa stieg in den Ring. Sie war Bakus Mutter und lächelte ihren Sohn herausfordernd an. Der schluckte. Er hatte in letzter Zeit zwar gut trainieren können, vor allem seit Lettis und Parsli sich öfter im Palast blicken ließen, aber er zweifelte, daß es gegen seine Mutter reichen würde. Sie stand mit ihren 48 Jahren mitten im Leben und war wie immer in Höchstform, was kein Wunder war, da sie täglich stundenlang damit beschäftigt war, ihren Körper und ihren Geist zu trainieren. Sie war das Paradebeispiel einer Elitekriegerin. Innerlich seufzend ging er in Stellung und Pumpkin gab das Zeichen zum Beginn des Kampfes.

Um wenigstens eine kleine Chance zu haben, verlor Baku keine Zeit mit Spielchen und griff seine Mutter gleich mit voller Kraft an. Die war zwar kurz überrascht, schaffte es aber mühelos ihn abzuwehren und ihm einen schmerzhaften Tritt gegen die Rippen zu versetzen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und wehrte einen weiteren Tritt, diesmal gegen sein Knie, ab um dann seinerseits einen kräftigen Schlag in ihren ungeschützten Bauch zu landen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet und die Muskeln angespannt, wodurch der Schlag viel von seiner Wirkung einbüßte, gleichzeitig ließ sie ihren Ellbogen auf seinen Rücken niedersausen. Baku konnte noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, mußte dafür aber wieder einen Tritt gegen die Rippen einstecken. Mit einem Salto brachte er Abstand zwischen sich und Tzintzaa um kurz zu verschnaufen. Sie grinste ihn an.

Fanea verfolgte das Geschehen atemlos. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie Mutter und Sohn es über sich brachten, sich gegenseitig Schmerz zuzufügen, aber es schien ihr, als wenn es beiden Spaß machen würde. Nicht dem anderen wehzutun, sondern gegeneinander zu kämpfen, die Kräfte miteinander zu messen. Und der Schmerz gehörte dazu, war Teil des Rituals. Eine Art... Weihe. Nur so wurden die Saiyajin erwachsen und lernten, ihre Kraft zu kontrollieren. Es machte Sinn, auch wenn die brachiale Gewalt, die die beiden jungen Saiyajin vorhin an den Tag gelegt hatten, sie zurückschreckte. Aber auch diese beiden würden lernen ihre Kraft zu kontrollieren und umsichtig einzusetzen.

Baku hatte einen schweren Stand gegen seine Mutter. Aber er schlug sich besser, als er erwartet hätte. Er hatte es sogar geschafft sie zweimal zu Boden zu werfen, worauf er angesichts des Trainingsrückstandes nicht ganz zu unrecht stolz war. Aber es hatte natürlich nichts genützt, sie war jedesmal sofort wieder aufgestanden und hatte ihm keine Gelegenheit zum Nachsetzen gegeben. Er wußte, daß der Kampf gleich zu Ende sein würde, seine Rippen schmerzten höllisch, sein Schädel dröhnte und er hatte den metallischen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes im Mund. Außerdem wankte er schon bedenklich. Tzintzaa lachte auf, ihre dunkle, weiche Stimme hallte über den Platz.

"Mein Sohn, Du bist stärker geworden, als ich dachte. Obwohl Du wenig Zeit zum Training hast, bist Du um einiges besser, als zuletzt. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf Dich, aber jetzt solltest Du besser aufgeben. Sonst bekommst Du nicht mehr allzuviel mit von Deiner Feier."

Baku nickte und rang sich ein schiefes Grinsen ab. Seine Mutter pflegte mit anerkennenden Worten nicht gerade um sich zu werfen, umso erstaunlicher war es, daß sie ihn vor so vielen Leuten lobte. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er den Ring verließ. Tzintzaa folgte ihm und legte versöhnlich die Hand auf seine Schulter, während hinter ihnen die nächsten Kämpfer in den Ring traten.

"Komm, Ethaan wird Dich wieder auf die Beine bringen, dann kannst Du den Rest Deiner Feier genießen", meinte sie grinsend.

Wieder war die Antwort ein stummes Nicken und ein nicht sonderlich fröhliches Grinsen. Tzintzaa betrachtete ihren Sohn etwas besorgt. Was hatte er denn? Sonst nahm er es sich auch nicht so zu Herzen, wenn er gegen sie verlor, er wußte ja, daß sie eine höhere Kampfkraft hatte. Aber da er keine Anstalten machte, mit ihr zu reden, ließ sie ihn in Ruhe. Vielleicht war es immer noch die Trauer um seinen Vater. Baku hatte ihr gegenüber zwar nie etwas gesagt, aber sie wußte, daß ihn die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters tief getroffen hatte.

Tzintzaa spürte einen Stich, als plötzlich und ungebeten Caulys Gesicht vor ihr auftauchte. Sie wollte nicht um ihn trauern. Er hatte sie verlassen um nach einem verzogenen Bengel zu suchen, der wahrscheinlich schon längst tot war. Wenn er zurückgekehrt wäre, sie hätte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen, aber als Leilia versuchte, ihr die schlimme Nachricht schonend beizubringen, breitete sich nur eisige Kälte in ihrem Herzen aus, wo zuvor die Liebe für ihren Gefährten gebrannt hatte. Er hatte sie verlassen. Für immer. Sie verspürte keine Trauer, nur grenzenlose Wut. Und Eifersucht. Sein König, die Treue, die er ihm geschworen hatte, und die nach dem Untergang Vegeta-seis und dem Tod des Königs auf den Prinzen übergegangen war, das alles hatte für Cauly immer an erster Stelle gestanden. Sie selbst und sogar ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, sein einziges Kind, sie waren erst danach gekommen. Weit danach.

Während Tzintzaa ihren Gedanken nachhing war ihr Sohn bereits zum Heiler gegangen. Ethaan hatte seine Verletzungen mit einem sanften Heilzauber kuriert und der Aran kehrte zurück zu seinem Platz an der Festtafel.

"Verzeiht, Prinzessin, daß ich schlecht gekämpft habe", meinte er zu Fanea, die seine Tischnachbarin war.

"Ihr habt gewiss Euer Bestes gegeben, mir ist bekannt, daß Eure Mutter überall großen Respekt als hervorragende Kämpferin genießt."

Überrascht sah Baku die Prinzessin an. Seit wann interessierte sie sich für saiyanische Belange? Fanea quittierte den Ausdruck der Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht mit einem Kichern. 

"Wollt ihr Euch nicht setzen, Aran Baku? Oder gefällt es Euch, wenn ich zu Euch aufsehe?", neckte sie den Saiyajin.

- Wem würde das nicht gefallen... -

Er wurde rot und setzte sich. Verlegene Stille trat ein und beide gaben vor, interessiert den weiteren Wettkampf zu verfolgen. Plötzlich wurde laut gerufen, erst vereinzelt, dann fielen immer mehr Stimmen ein, die im Chor immer wieder ein Wort riefen.

"Stiju, Stiju, Stiju!"

Im Ring standen sich nun Lettis und Parsli leicht verlegen gegenüber. Die Beiden hatten es also tatsächlich geschafft. Neugierig stand Fanea auf um sich den Werbungskampf aus der Nähe anzusehen. Baku folgte ihr.

Pumpkin hatte den Ring verlassen. Diesen Kampf durfte nur eine Priesterin leiten. In diesem Fall war es Asper, die erst vor kurzem das Ritual ihrer Weihe vollzogen hatte. Der eintätowierte Blaue Mond zwischen ihren Augenbrauen war noch nicht ganz verheilt, doch sie trat ruhig zwischen das Paar und legte beiden die Hand auf die Stirn. Leise rief sie die Götter an, damit ihr Wohlwollen auf die Verbindung fallen möge. Dann trat sie drei Schritte zurück und nickte zum Zeichen, daß der Stiju beginnen konnte.

Eine Weile standen sich die Beiden einfach nur gegenüber und sahen sich an, ihre Wangen leicht gerötet, die Schwänze aufgeregt hin und her peitschend. Dann griffen sie gleichzeitig an, begannen einen anmutigen Tanz, der bei genauerem Hinsehen nicht viel mit einem echten Kampf zu tun hatte. Fanea verfolgte fasziniert, wie Parsli und Lettis immer wieder aufeinander zu sprangen, ein paar Schläge und Tritte austauschten und sich dann wieder trennten, immer darauf bedacht, den anderen nicht zu verletzen. Dann standen sie minutenlang da, die Hände ineinander verschränkt stemmten sie sich gegeneinander und sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen.

Die Prinzessin war seltsam berührt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, bei etwas sehr intimem zuzusehen. Fragend sah sie zu Baku, der neben ihr stand. Der bemerkte das und beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter, ohne jedoch seinen Blick von dem ringenden Paar zu wenden.

"Warum geschieht so etwas... persönliches in der Öffentlichkeit?", fragte sie ihn leise.

"Wie ich Euch bereits auf dem Fest bei Lord Celeritz sagte, sie zeigen damit, daß sie zueinander gehören und nicht mehr frei sind. Jeder der Anwesenden ist Zeuge dieses Rituals und erkennt somit die Verbindung an. In seltenen Fällen legt jemand Widerspruch gegen den Stiju ein, meist sind es die Eltern, wenn sie der Ansicht sind, ihr Sohn oder ihre Tochter sei noch zu jung. Natürlich ist es auch ohne Stiju für ein Paar möglich, zusammen zu sein, aber das kommt eher selten vor."

Fanea wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen im Ring zu. Asper beendete gerade den Kampf, sie nahm Lettis linke Hand und legte Parslis rechte hinein. Die Menge quittierte das mit Hochrufen und das junge Paar wurde simultan rot. Nachdem sie den Segen der Priesterin dankend angenommen hatten, verließen beide den Ring und wurden sofort von den anderen Saiyajin umringt, jeder klopfte ihnen auf die Schultern und wünschte ihnen Glück. Auch die anwesenden Xanaidurin gratulierten den beiden herzlich.

Schließlich legte sich der allgemeine Trubel und die normalen Kämpfe gingen weiter. Baku schnappte sich seinen Freund und rubbelte ihm den Kopf.

"Komm, altes Haus, das müßen wir begießen. Bevor sie Dich mir ganz wegnimmt", meinte er halb scherzhaft und halb wehmütig.

Da Parsli unterdessen von einigen Frauen, darunter auch Fanea und Tzintzaa, entführt wurde, fügte sich Lettis in sein Schicksal. Vom restlichen Fest bekamen sie nicht mehr viel mit.

-----

Parsli erwachte mit einem gewaltigen Brummschädel und sah sich desorientiert um. Sie lag in einem riesigen Bett, aber nicht alleine. Da waren noch vier Frauen, die allerdings noch tief und fest schliefen. Zwei davon kannte sie, die Prinzessin und Alfiriel. Stöhnend griff sie sich an den Kopf und kämpfte sich aus den weichen Daunen. Sie hatte vergorene Getränke noch nie sehr gut vertragen und gestern hatte sie ganz eindeutig zuviel davon getrunken. Sterbenselend wankte sie auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Behältnis vom Bett weg. Plötzlich stolperte sie und fiel der Länge nach hin. Fluchend stand sie auf und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Gnnnaa... 's solll 'as??!"

Erschrocken drehte Parsli sich um und sah direkt in die vor Müdigkeit kleinen Augen von Tzintzaa. Mußte ja 'ne tolle Party gewesen sein, wenn sogar Bakus Mutter, die für ihre Trinkfestigkeit geradezu berüchtigt war, so fertig aussah.

"Du sies 'enauso aus, wie ich mich fühl' ", nuschelte Parsli.

Tzintzaa versuchte immer noch, ihre Augen auf die Jüngere zu fokussieren. Schließlich gab sie auf und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen.

"Wennich so ausseh', wii'ch mich fühl', dann geh''s 'ir dreckig."

Parsli nickte und verzog gleich das Gesicht. Das sollte sie vorerst besser sein lassen.

- Hätte nie gedacht, daß die Xanaidurin Getränke haben, die einen so fertigmachen. -

-----

Pumpkin wachte davon auf, daß ihm jemand ständig gegen den Hinterkopf schlug. Mit einem Knurren drehte er sich um und wurde Spinitz' gewahr, der wohl auf diese Weise versuchte, das leise Hicksen abzustellen, das von Lettis kam. Mit schmerzenden Augen registrierte er, daß es bereits hell war.

- Verdammt, die Pflicht ruft. -

Er stemmte sich hoch und hatte nach kurzem Umsehen Baku entdeckt, der noch, halb auf dem Boden hockend und halb in einem Sessel hängend, selig schlief. Pumpkin wartete bis er sicher stand und ging dann hinüber, um den jungen Aran hochzuzerren und hinter sich her aus dem Raum zu schleifen, was mit unwilligem Knurren quittiert wurde. Dabei mußte er aufpassen, daß er nicht über einen der am Boden liegenden Schlafenden stolperte, unter denen sich auch zwei Xanaidurin befanden: Thenid und sein Freund Oltha lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt vor dem erloschenen Kamin. Grinsend zerrte der alte Krieger seinen Aran weiter hinter sich her. Als die beiden Saiyajin ins Männerbad kamen, war Baku immer noch nicht ganz wach, was sich aber schlagartig änderte, als Pumpkin ihm einen Kübel eiskaltes Quellwasser ins Gesicht klatschte. Er schnappte nach Luft.

"Aaarg, was soll das Pumpkin?!" Empört sah er den Älteren an.

"Die zweite Morgenglocke hat bereits geläutet, Herr. Ihr müßt Eure Pflichten wahrnehmen."

Stöhnend rieb sich Baku die Augen. Er haßte es, aber Pumpkin hatte recht. Leilia wartete sicher schon auf ihn.

"Schon gut, ich mach ja. Warum bist Du eigentlich so fit? Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast Du auch nicht gerade wenig getrunken."

"Ich vertrag eben mehr als Ihr", kam die grinsende Antwort.

- Das stimmt, er hat uns alle unter den Tisch gesoffen. Ein Wettsaufen zwischen ihm und Mutter wäre sicher interessant. -

Nachdem er sich wieder in einem einigermaßen repräsentablen Zustand befand, machte sich Baku auf den Weg zu Leilias Arbeitszimmer. Davor begegnete er Mellon, der sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, als er das verkaterte Gesicht des Saiyajin sah.

"Ihr werdet bereits erwartet, Junger Herr", meinte er und öffnete die Türe für ihn.

Leilia saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schien aufmerksam einen Datenwürfel zu studieren. Als er eintrat hob sie kurz den Kopf und bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken Platz zu nehmen. Schließlich wandte sie sich ihm zu.

"Es war wohl eine wilde Feier, letzte Nacht?" Die Hohe Herrin sah ihn mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln an.

"Ja, ziemlich wild. Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte mich zurückhalten, aber..." Entschuldigend hob er die Schultern und grinste verlegen.

"Soweit ich weiß, ging es in den Räumen meiner Tochter auch nicht weniger heiß her."

"Ach, die Frauen haben bei Fanea gefeiert? Das hab' ich gar nicht mehr mitbekommen."

"Erstaunlich, ich dachte, Du weißt immer ganz genau, wo Fanea ist und was sie tut", neckte ihn Leilia.

Natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen, daß Baku seit einigen Monaten seine spärliche Freizeit vorzugsweise in dem kleinen Lustgarten im südlichen Hof des Palastes verbrachte, wo auch Fanea sich auffallend oft aufhielt. Schnell versuchte Baku das Thema zu wechseln.

"Die Oberhäupter der Clans würden den diesjährigen Großen Stiju gerne auf der Ebene südwestlich der Sümpfe ausrichten. Ich denke der Platz ist gut dafür geeignet, wir könnten einen festen Turnierplatz errichten, der dann auch für andere Wettkämpfe genutzt werden kann."

Leilia dachte kurz nach. Bisher hatte das Fest der Werbungskämpfe immer auf der Insel Naur stattgefunden, doch die wurde mittlerweile zu klein. Unter den Saiyajin, die man damals nach Xana evakuiert hatte, waren viele Kinder und Jugendliche gewesen. Mit jedem Jahr gab es also mehr Saiyajin auf der Suche nach einem Gefährten und nicht jeder Stiju endete mit dem Einverständnis der Priesterinnen. Außerdem war der Große Stiju eine Art Volksfest für die Saiyajin, das hieß, es kamen auch viele Familien und neben den Werbungskämpfen gab es auch das übliche Kampfturnier.

"Ich werde Thavron bitten, sich das Gelände anzusehen. Wenn sie einverstanden ist, bin ich es auch."

"Wenn sie einverstanden ist, kann sie auch gleich anfangen, Pläne zu zeichnen. Damit der neue Turnierplatz auch was hermacht."

"Die Zeit wird etwas knapp werden, warum hast Du nicht früher etwas gesagt?"

"Die Planung des Großen Stiju liegt bei den Clan-Führern. Sie sind erst gestern an mich heran getreten."

"Das wird schon. Thavron arbeitet schnell."

Die Königin lächelte Baku aufmunternd an, da dieser kein besonders glückliches Gesicht machte. Ein kurzes Nicken und ein dünnes Lächeln kamen zurück. Dann wechselten sie das Thema.

"Lord Celeritz hat in letzter Zeit große Probleme mit Waldgnomen. Er befürchtet, daß jemand aus dem Dorf einen der Gnome getötet oder beleidigt haben könnte, da sie sonst nie so weit aus dem Wald kommen. Es wäre gut einen Magier und eine Priesterin hinzuschicken, um zu schlichten."

"Ich werde das veranlassen. Ethaan hat mir hier einen Bericht einer seiner Elevinnen gegeben. In den Siedlungen in der Nähe des Blutmeeres bekommen viele Saiyajin, vor allem ältere, einen Ausschlag. Sie vermutet er hängt mit dem Verzehr einer bestimmten Algenart zusammen. Sie sollten aber auch auf Fische und Krebse verzichten, auf deren Speiseplan die Pflanze steht, hier ist eine Liste."

"Danke, ich werde sie an die Clan-Oberhäupter weiterleiten."

Den ganzen Vormittag besprachen sie weiter die kleinen und großen Probleme des Starken Volkes, dann läutete die erste Mittagsglocke. Leilia hatte endlich Mitleid mit ihrem jungen Freund, der an diesem Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte, und entließ ihn an den Mittagstisch.

-----

Mehrere Wochen später fand der Große Stiju statt. Es war heiß, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und brannte erbarmungslos auf die vielen Zuschauer. Totenstille herrschte über dem Platz, jeder sah gebannt auf das Paar, das sich langsam umkreiste, während die Priesterinnen jeder Bewegung folgten. Die Schwänze der beiden peitschten aufgeregt hin und her und ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, was allerdings nicht auf die Sonne zurückzuführen war. Sie hatten einen der letzten Ritualkämpfe dieses Tages zu bestreiten bevor nachher das Turnier der Kinder unter zehn begann. Schließlich griff der Mann an und versuchte seine zukünftige Partnerin aus dem Ring zu drängen. Doch diese hielt ihm stand und schaffte es sogar, ihn ein Stück zurückzudrängen. Begeisterter Beifall toste auf und endlich begannen die Zuschauer auch wieder rhythmisch "Stiju" zu rufen. Was folgte, war ein kurzer Schlagabtausch und dann verschränkten beide wieder ihre Hände und rangen miteinander, wobei sie sich tief in die Augen sahen. Beide lächelten, und schließlich waren die Priesterinnen zufrieden und beendeten den Kampf. Eine Priesterin trat zwischen das Paar.

Die Saiyajin hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sie beim vorletzten Ritualkampf plötzlich ihren Aran und die Prinzessin der Einhörner einander gegenüber stehen sahen. Der Segen der Priesterin, der nun folgte, ging in ohrenbetäubendem Jubel unter.


	4. Imelda

****

Kapitel 3 - Imelda

-- 749 --

Aufgeregtes Trappeln erfüllte die Bogengänge im Westflügel des Palastes, obwohl bereits die dritte Abendglocke geläutet hatte. Unruhig schritt Baku auf und ab, er haßte es, nichts tun zu können. Man ließ ihn ja nicht einmal in die Nähe ihres Zimmers! Lettis verfolgte mitleidig die Bewegungen seines Freundes. Er hatte diese Erfahrung selbst bereits zweimal gemacht, aber da seine Gefährtin eine Saiyajin war, hatte es nie Probleme gegeben. Ethaans Gesicht war jedoch immer sehr besorgt gewesen, wenn er die Prinzessin untersuchte. Ob sie die Geburt gut überstehen würde? Leilia hatte sich in ihren Meditationsraum zurückgezogen um zu beten.

Plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Tzintzaa betrat den Raum. Besorgt sah sie auf ihren Sohn.

"Ist es so schlimm?"

"Sie lassen mich nicht zu ihr, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ihre Aura wird immer schwächer."

Hilflos sah er zu seiner Mutter, sein Blick eine einzige stumme Bitte. Sie nickte, die Gefährtin ihres Sohnes war ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen, auch sie machte sich Sorgen. Eilig verließ Tzintzaa den Raum wieder, um nach Fanea zu sehen. Alfiriel, eine junge Hofdame Faneas, zögerte. Doch dann ließ sie Bakus Mutter durch, vielleicht war es ja nicht schlecht, wenn eine saiyanische Frau anwesend war.

Als Tzintzaa Faneas Gesicht sah, erschrak sie. Die Haut war ganz grau, die Lippen blutig gebissen und der Schweiß rann ihr in Strömen herab. Sie stieß einen gequälten Laut aus, als die nächste Wehe ihren zierlichen Körper erfasste. Schnell war Tzintzaa neben Ethaan, der gerade versuchte der Prinzessin einen schmerzlindernden Trank zu verabreichen. Seine Tochter Nesta massierte beruhigend Faneas Bauch und kontrollierte immer wieder den Muttermund.

"Halte durch Fanea", sagte Tzintzaa ruhig und ergriff die Hand der Älteren.

Sie konzentrierte sich, um einen Teil ihrer Energie auf Fanea zu übertragen. Zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie deren Wangen wieder eine gesündere Farbe annahmen. Die Prinzessin schlug die Augen auf, sah dankbar zu ihrer Schwiegermutter und drückte ihre Hand.

"Der Kopf ist schon draußen, gleich habt Ihr es geschafft, Prinzessin!"

Nesta empfing zärtlich das Neugeborene, das seine Ankunft mit lautem Geschrei verkündete. Nachdem sie das Baby gereinigt und untersucht hatte, legte sie es vorsichtig der erschöpften Mutter in die Arme, die voller Glück lächelte.

"Meine kleine Imelda", flüsterte sie zärtlich.

-----

Bakus Blick glitt liebevoll über das Gesicht seiner Gefährtin. Er wachte über ihren Schlaf, niemand sollte ihre Ruhe nach der anstrengenden Geburt stören. Am Fußende des Bettes stand die Wiege, in der seine neugeborene Tochter lag und ebenfalls erschöpft schlief. Baku wäre am liebsten in Jubelschreie ausgebrochen, so glücklich fühlte er sich im Moment.

Leise öffnete sich die Türe und Leilia trat ein, um nach Mutter und Kind zu sehen. Als sie Bakus freudestrahlendes Gesicht sah, mußte sie lächeln. Wie die meisten Saiyajin zeigte auch er äußerst selten sein Gefühle. Wenn er es doch einmal tat, ging ihr jedesmal das Herz auf. Wieder einmal realisierte sie, daß der junge Saiyajin immer mehr wie ein Sohn für sie geworden war.

Sie schritt zur Wiege und sah auf das Baby. Da den Xanaidurin erst mit erreichen des Erwachsenenalters ihr Horn wuchs, stand noch nicht fest, ob Imelda überhaupt eines haben würde. Aber sie schien mehr nach ihrer Mutter als nach ihrem Vater zu kommen. Wie bei den Angehörigen des Schönen Volkes war ihr Haar weiß, allerdings war das leuchtende Blau ihrer Augen dunkler als üblich. Auch der Schwanz kam, obwohl die weißen Haare lang und lockig waren, mehr einem Affenschwanz gleich. Ansonsten aber sah die kleine Prinzessin ganz wie eine Xanaidurin aus.

-- 750 --

Kleine, trappelnde Schrittchen hallten hinter ihm durch den Gang.

"Papa!"

Baku drehte sich zu seiner kleinen Tochter um. Sie war jetzt ein knappes Jahr alt und man konnte ihr beim Wachsen förmlich zusehen. Leilia hatte einsehen müßen, daß der äußere Eindruck täuschte und Imelda sogar sehr viel von ihrem Vater hatte. Zum Beispiel ihren nahezu unstillbaren Hunger. Imelda hatte auch sehr bald ein saiyanisches Kindermädchen bekommen, da die xanaidanischen der Kraft der kleinen Prinzessin nichts entgegensetzen konnten. Und da sie am liebsten mit Lettis' Söhnen herumtobte, würde sie später wohl auch großen Gefallen daran finden, sich mit anderen zu raufen. Baku war hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinem unbändigen Stolz auf seine Tochter und dem Wissen, daß sowohl Leilia als auch Fanea ein wenig sorgenvoll die Entwicklung des kleinen Rabauken beobachteten.

"Was ist denn, Sternenkind?"

Aufgeregt brabbelte sie in ihrer Babysprache drauflos und ihr Vater hatte Mühe, sie zu verstehen. Soweit er ihr folgen konnte, schien sie ihm von ihrem ausgedehnten Spaziergang im Kräutergarten des Palastes zu erzählen, den sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte. Fanea versuchte wohl, ihr ein wenig Kräuterwissen beizubringen.

"Da ist sie ja!"

Ein wenig außer Atem kam Kijukamber auf sie zu. Sie war seit einigen Wochen Imeldas Kindermädchen und Leibwächterin und wurde von der kleinen Prinzessin ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Immer wieder mußte die 16-jährige nach ihrem Schützling suchen, da die Kleine ein Talent dafür besaß, trotz bester Aufsicht plötzlich spurlos zu verschwinden.

"Verzeiht Aran, sie entwischt mir immer wieder", entschuldigte sich das saiyanische Mädchen.

"Du solltest besser aufpassen", meinte Baku.

Er übergab ihr lächelnd seine protestierende Tochter und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. Kijukamber sah ihm ein wenig verärgert nach. Es war ja nicht so, daß sie Imelda nicht mit Argusaugen überwachte, aber dieses Kind fand immer einen Weg sie auszutricksen! Und dafür, daß die Einjährige gerade erst das Laufen lernte, konnte sie überraschend schnell verschwinden. Die Prinzessin begann unruhig auf Kijukambers Arm zu zappeln.

"'unga!"

Die Saiyajin grinste.

-- 752 --

Auf einem Felsen unweit des Palastes saß eine kleine Gestalt. Lockige, lange weiße Haare wehten im Wind, der die Wangen in dem alabasternen Gesicht rötete. Unter den halb geschlossenen Lidern lagen zwei strahlend blaue Augen, die, dem äußeren Eindruck zum Trotz, aufmerksam jede Bewegung wahrnahmen. Nur ein winziges Detail wies darauf hin, daß es sich bei dem Mädchen nicht um ein Einhorn handelte: Die Kleine hatte ihren Schwanz wie einen Gürtel um ihre Taille gelegt, was eigentlich nur eine Eigenschaft des Starken Volkes war.

"Hab' Dich!"

Ein Schatten tauchte hinter Imelda auf und wollte sie in den Schwitzkasten nehmen. Doch stattdessen flog der Junge unversehens durch das Mädchen hindurch und schlug sich die Nase am Fels blutig. Verwirrt rappelte er sich auf und hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle. Hinter ihm erklang fröhliches Gelächter.

"Da mußt Du schon früher aufstehen, Tzaiv, wenn Du mich kriegen willst!"

"Das ist fies, seit wann kannst Du den Phantomtrick?!"

"Den hat mir Großmutter gestern beigebracht", strahlte Imelda ihren Freund stolz an.

"Und mir nichts davon sagen", schmollte Tzaiv.

Die Prinzessin streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann gab sie Fersengeld, denn so eine Frechheit ließ ihr Spielgefährte nicht auf sich sitzen, wie sie aus Erfahrung wußte. Der war auch gleich hinter ihr her, aber mochte er auch der Stärkere der beiden sein, Imelda glich das durch ihre Flinkheit aus. Das Wissen darum nutzte sie schamlos aus. Immer wieder ließ sie ihn aufholen, doch sobald er glaubte, sie zu erwischen, wich sie ihm geschickt aus und brachte wieder mehr Abstand zwischen sie. So tobte die wilde Verfolgungsjagd eine ganze Weile unterhalb des Schlosses, bis beide außer Puste waren. Erschöpft machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um zu sehen was der Vorratsraum alles zu bieten hatte.

Seufzend löste sich eine Gestalt aus den Schatten der Bäume und folgte den beiden Kindern. Auf die Prinzessin aufzupassen war an sich schon anstrengend, wenn dann noch Lettis' Söhne dazukamen wurde es zum Knochenjob für Kijukamber. Ihr graute jetzt schon vor dem Tag, da Imelda das Unterdrücken ihrer Aura lernen würde.

-----

- Dieses Kind? -

- Ja. -

- Aber... ist sie überhaupt geeignet? -

- Sie ist dafür bestimmt. -

-- 753 --

Ein Herz erweichender Blick und Baku wußte, er hatte verloren. Seine Tochter hatte ihn wieder mal um den kleinen Finger gewickelt.

"Also gut, Du darfst mitgehen. Aber Du wirst auf das hören, was Kijukamber Dir sagt, verstanden?"

Freudestrahlend nickte Imelda. Hauptsache, sie durfte mit ihren Freunden in den Wäldern trainieren gehen!

"Und Oltha wird auch mitgehen, damit Du auch die Magie nicht vernachlässigst."

"W... was?"

Oltha sah nicht sehr begeistert aus. Einerseits stimmte er Baku voll und ganz zu, andererseits hatte er keine Lust, fast einen Monat von seinem Liebsten getrennt zu sein. Aber ihm blieb wohl keine andere Wahl.

"Sieh es doch mal von der Seite: Wenn Du nach einem Monat wiederkommst, wird Thenid Dich bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig erwarten und Dir einen dem entsprechenden Empfang bereiten", meinte Baku mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Der Magier errötete und wandte sich verlegen ab. Schnell verließ er den Raum, nachdem er dem Aran noch etwas von "Sachen packen" zugemurmelt hatte.

Imelda sah verständnislos auf ihren Vater. Da der jedoch keine Anstalten machte, ihr das eben Geschehene zu erklären, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lief ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer, um zu sehen was sie mitnehmen würde.

Kijukamber folgte ihr, sie war ebenso wie Oltha nicht gerade begeistert, allerdings hatte das bei ihr andere Gründe. Die kleine Prinzessin hatte zwar versprochen auf ihr Kindermädchen zu hören, aber die junge Elitekriegerin wußte sehr wohl, daß Imelda solche Versprechen nur allzu leicht vergaß wenn sie etwas Faszinierendes entdeckte. Oder mit Tzikor und Tzaiv zusammensteckte. Und diesmal würde unter Garantie beides der Fall sein. Sie seufzte. Wenigstens war Oltha dabei, im Notfall konnte er das Mädchen mit Hilfe seiner Magie aufspüren. Ein ungutes Gefühl blieb jedoch.

-----

Wütend sah Tzaiv auf seinen älteren Bruder, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dastand und ihn überlegen anlächelte. Tzikor führte sich mit seinen 8 Jahren seinem kleinen Bruder und Imelda gegenüber auf wie ein Erwachsener, und das brachte Tzaiv zur Weißglut.

Eben hatte der Ältere die beiden Kleinen darauf hingewiesen, daß sie ja eigentlich noch Babys seien und daß es besser wäre, wenn sie nicht mit zu den Wasserfällen kämen, wo er heute mit seinem Vater trainieren würde. Imelda sah ihn daraufhin nur verständnislos aus großen Augen an, während Tzaiv diese Beleidigung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte. Das Problem war nur, daß sein Bruder aufgrund des Altersunterschiedes wesentlich stärker war.

"Warum sollen wir nicht mit?", verlangte Imelda schließlich zu wissen.

Sie war nicht mitgekommen, um jedesmal, wenn Tzikor trainierte, im Lager zu bleiben. Sie wollte schließlich auch stärker werden! Der Ältere rollte die Augen. Würden diese Babys das denn nie begreifen?

"Weil ihr nur im Weg wärt, darum! Ihr seid ja nichtmal zu zweit stark genug, um mich zu besiegen, und fliegen könnt ihr auch noch nicht! Ich habe keine Lust meine Trainingszeit wegen euch beiden zu verplempern!"

"Du tust so, als hättest Du darüber zu entscheiden", schrie Tzaiv aufgebracht, "aber Vater hat uns BEIDE mit zum trainieren genommen und Imelda auch! Du hast kein Recht es uns zu verbieten!"

Noch ehe Tzikor etwas erwidern konnte kam Oltha, durch den Lärm angelockt, auf die drei Kinder zu und sah sie fragend an.

"Was streitet ihr euch denn, Kinder?"

"Tzikor will nicht, daß wir mit zu den Wasserfällen kommen", erklärte die Prinzessin, da die beiden Brüder sich immer noch wütend anstarrten. "Er denkt wir stören ihn beim Training."

"Aber Tzikor", meinte der junge Xanaidurin sanft, "meinst Du nicht, das ist ein wenig unfair? Imelda und Dein Bruder wollen schließlich auch etwas lernen, in der Zeit, in der sie hier sind. Und ist es nicht die Pflicht der Älteren, auf die Jüngeren Rücksicht zu nehmen?"

Unbewußt hatte der Magier genau die richtigen Worte gewählt. "Die Pflicht der Älteren"! Ein stolzes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Jungen, als er endlich nachgab und den beiden Jüngeren gestattete ihm zu folgen. Tzaivs Zorn verrauchte von einer Sekunde auf die andere und freudig lief er mit der kleinen Prinzessin hinter Tzikor her.

Lettis wartete bereits ungeduldig. Als die drei Kinder bei ihm ankamen gab er jedem von ihnen einen Trainingsanzug, der mit Gewichten bestückt war. Dann legte er ihnen noch schwere Ringe fest um die Schwänze, damit diese Schwachstelle der Saiyajin ebenfalls trainiert wurde. Als die Kinder sich zum Schluß noch die ebenfalls schweren Arm- und Fußbänder übergestreift hatten, konnte es endlich losgehen. Die Wasserfälle waren nicht sehr weit entfernt, in kurzer Zeit waren sie erreicht.

-----

Oltha ging derweil zurück zu seiner Unterkunft, um den Unterricht für Imelda vorzubereiten. Heute würde er ihr die Grundlagen von Bannzaubern erklären und ihr vielleicht schon ein oder zwei kleine Sprüche aus dieser Sparte der Magie beibringen.

-----

"Was hast Du?" Baku sah seine Gefährtin fragend an.

"Der Nebel... Er zieht ungewöhnlich früh auf, dieses Jahr."

"Und das ist schlecht?"

Fanea lächelte leicht. Ihr war sein ironische Ton nicht entgangen, es war kein Geheimnis, daß der Aran den Nebel nicht sonderlich liebte. Sie schloß die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, ließ den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen, während sie die Wärme seiner Umarmung genoß.

"Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen, mit dem Nebel kommen die Bösen Geister und die Kinder sind noch nicht zurück."

Baku lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er an sein Erlebnis vor einigen Jahren dachte.

"Soll ich sie lieber zurückholen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich vermisse sie so...", meinte sie nach einer Weile leise.

"Wir holen sie morgen zurück. Sicher ist sicher."

"Ja", flüsterte sie dankbar.

-----

"Siehst Du, ist doch ganz einfach, oder?"

Als Tzaiv das Lob seines Vaters hörte, wollte er sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehen und ihm die Zunge rausstrecken. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ seine Konzentration nach, und er stürzte ins Wasser, über dem er eben noch geschwebt hatte. Als er wieder auftauchte stand Imelda über ihm in der Luft und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

"Das ist gemein, Du schummelst! Du benutzt Magie um in der Luft zu bleiben!" Wütend schlug der Junge ins Wasser, daß es spritzte.

Schuldbewußt ließ sich das Mädchen fallen, sie hatte ihrem Freund versprochen keine Magie einzusetzen, wenn sie zusammen trainierten. Tzaiv grinste zufrieden, als sie neben ihm wieder auftauchte.

"Tut mir leid, hab' nicht dran gedacht."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, als sie schon von einem riesigen Schwall Wasser getroffen wurde. Empört stürzte sie sich auf ihren Spielgefährten um es ihm heimzuzahlen. Kurz darauf war eine wilde Wasserschlacht im Gange, und Tzikor ließ es sich bald nicht nehmen, auch ein wenig mitzumischen. Während die Kinder im Wasser tobten, gönnten sich die Erwachsenen eine kurze Pause und sahen zu.

-----

"... Mondblumen, Drachenkraut, Blätter vom Schlafbaum und reines Quellwasser. Ich denke das wird reichen. Morgen gehe ich mit ihr in den Wald um weitere Kräuter zu sammeln."

Zufrieden sah Oltha auf die Utensilien, die er für den Unterricht bereit gelegt hatte. Damit ließ sich schon einiges anfangen, zwar keine mächtigen Bannsprüche, aber dafür war es ohnehin noch zu früh. Er sah auf den Zeitmesser.

- So langsam sollten sie zurück kommen. -

Der junge Magier stand auf, um aus seiner Unterkunft auf die Wiese zu treten, auf der sie lagerten. Erschrocken wich er zurück in den Raum, starrte ungläubig auf den Nebel, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete und dabei dichter wurde. Als der Gesang einsetzte keuchte er auf, schlug die Tür zu und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren.

- Verdammt, die anderen... -

Er taumelte zu dem kleinen runden Tisch, auf dem er die Kräuter ausgebreitet hatte und begann fieberhaft einen Teil davon mit dem Quellwasser zu vermischen. Leise murmelte er dabei vor sich hin, dann nahm er die Schale, setzte sich mit ihr auf den Boden und begann zu singen. Sein Geist wanderte zu der fünfköpfigen Gruppe, die bei den Wasserfällen trainierte, versuchte, sie einzuhüllen, vor den Gesängen der Bösen Geister abzuschirmen. Er wußte nicht, wie lange er schon sang, als plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen wurde und jemand nach seiner Schulter griff. Oltha brach zusammen.

-----

Mit nackten Füßen streifte Fanea durch das taunasse Gras des Gartens, genoß das Gefühl, wenn sich ihre Zehen in den feuchten Boden gruben. Ihre Finger strichen durch die Büsche links und rechts, lösten kleine Schauer aus, die ihren Körper benetzten. Sie schloß die Augen und sog tief die Luft ein, versuchte die einzelnen Gerüche zu unterscheiden, die von den unterschiedlichen Pflanzen und dem feuchten Boden selbst herrührten.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen heißen Wind auf ihrem Gesicht, und als sie die Augen öffnete, befand sie sich inmitten einer steinigen Wüste. Gelassen blieb sie stehen, harrte der Dinge, die auf sie zukommen würde. Sie hatte schon von klein auf gelernt mit der Gabe des zweiten Gesichts umzugehen und wußte, daß sie es nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Eine Gestalt kam auf sie zu und bedeutete ihr mitzukommen. Fanea hatte sie schon oft in ihren Visionen gesehen und in Ermangelung eines Namens den Träumer genannt. Sie folgte ihm über das scharfkantige Gestein des Bodens, das ihre Füße aufriß, immer weiter, bis sie vor einer steilen Felswand anlangten. Der Träumer blieb stehen und deutete auf einen Durchgang, der tief ins Innere des Berges zu führen schien. Fanea trat hindurch und wurde sofort von tiefer Dunkelheit umfangen. Dann sah sie einen gekrümmten Schatten, der sich über einen kleinen, schlaffen Körper beugte.

-----

"Fanea, was hast Du?!"

Hilflos hielt Baku die Prinzessin in seinen Armen. Alfiriel war vollkommen aufgelöst aus in eine Besprechung geplatzt, sie hatte Fanea schreien gehört und dann die bewußtlose Prinzessin gefunden. Nun lag seine Gefährtin in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, war aber immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Verzweifelt sah der junge Saiyajin auf, als Leilia und Ethaan das Zimmer betraten. Während der Arzt sich um Fanea kümmerte, versuchte die Hohe Herrin ihren Schwiegersohn zu beruhigen.

"Beruhige Dich, Baku. Sie kommt sicher wieder bald zu sich."

Leilia versuchte ihre eigene Sorge um ihre Tochter zu verbergen. Zwar besaß auch sie die Gabe des Zweiten Gesichtes, aber da es zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte, den Bannkreis um den Planeten mit ihren Gebeten aufrecht zu erhalten, drangen die Visionen nicht mehr zu ihr durch. Manchmal jedoch, wenn Fanea eine Vision hatte, teilten sich ihre Gefühle der Königin des Schönen Volkes mit. So war es auch heute gewesen, und Leilia fühlte noch immer den tiefen Schmerz, den ihre Tochter empfunden hatte, kurz bevor sie das Bewußtsein verlor.

"Baku... Baku... hilf mir. Imelda..."

Der Saiyajin eilte zurück ans Bett. Fanea hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und sah ihn aus tränennassen Augen verzweifelt an. Noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte fuhr sie fort.

"Imelda... sie ist... die Bösen Geister..."

Eine eisige Hand legte sich um Bakus Herz, während er seine schluchzende Gefährtin in die Arme nahm um ihr Halt zu geben.

-----

"Oltha? Oltha, wacht auf!"

Lettis rüttelte den jungen Xanaidurin leicht an der Schulter. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Magier, der über seiner Ritusschale zusammengebrochen war, als Kijukamber ihn holen wollte. Mittlerweile waren sie außer Reichweite der Bösen Geister, aber Imelda war verschwunden und Oltha lag in einer tiefen Ohnmacht. In seinem ganzen Leben war Lettis noch nie so verzweifelt gewesen. Er macht sich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe, während er weiter versuchte den jungen Mann vor sich zu wecken.

Ein wenig abseits saß Kijukamber mit den Kindern und versuchte Tzaiv zu beruhigen, der immer noch weinte. Tzikor hockte still daneben und starrte auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen. Auch die junge Elitekriegerin war sehr blaß im Gesicht und machte sich Vorwürfe. Imelda war ihr Schützling, und jetzt war die kleine Prinzessin verschwunden, vermutlich von den Bösen Geistern entführt.


End file.
